


There Will Be Tears

by 5_erections



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Comeplay, Fingerfucking, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unsafe Sex, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_erections/pseuds/5_erections
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “I’m going spend hours, with my tongue, my fingers, toys, my cock. Get you so open, so loose." In which Harry owns up to his promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Will Be Tears

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not completely happy with this, it's not as smutty as I would've liked. Lesbehonest, I'm a horny pervert. This kind of goes with my last fic, it doesn't really matter, it's just smut. It's unbeta'd but I like to think my spelling and grammar is advanced. Holla if you catch any mistakes, I apologize for my over uses of commas, and I know I can get weird with tenses.
> 
> Come follow my Tumblr: http://5-erections.tumblr.com 
> 
> It's not super interesting and I'm technologically challenged, but you can come chat! We can talk about boys! Or girls! And girls! Whatever you're into.

Louis awakens with a gasp, thighs tensing at the feel of Harry’s mouth, warm and wet, sucking at the head of his cock. Louis lifts the sheets and locks eyes with Harry, who seems to be smirking, even with his mouth full of dick. 

He pulls off slowly, sucking hard before the head pops out of his mouth, “morning love.” 

Louis lets his head fall back against the pillow, “morning,” gets garbled in his throat as Harry starts sucking on the head again. Harry sucks lazily for a few more moments before pulling off again. He licks the tip a few times, tonguing the slit, before patting Louis on the thigh.

“Turn over.” Louis sighs in mock annoyance, but flips over without protesting. 

They’re both naked, as they prefer to sleep that way. Louis positions himself so he’s spread out on the bed, up on his knees with his head pillowed under his arms, pillows gripped in anticipation. 

You see, Harry has been a tease all week. Whispering dirty things in Louis’ ear every day, telling him all different things that he’s going to do to Louis, to Louis’ hole. If you asked Harry, he might say that his favourite thing to do in bed was to tease and play with Louis’ pretty pink hole. The prettiest, if you ask Harry. 

The thing about Louis is that he is responsive, especially when it comes his arse. He doesn’t even need his cock touched, can come just from anal stimulation. He loves to be toyed with, loves to be licked open by Harry’s tongue, spread apart on his thick fingers, loves the silicone of a sex toy, and after all that, when he thinks his hole can’t take anymore abuse, he loves the stretch of Harry’s cock, and then the slick wetness from his come. 

Harry starts the way he always does, by looking. He takes in the arch of Louis’ back and the way the fine hairs stand on edge in anticipation. He takes in his thick thighs and smooth round bum, and god, his hole. 

Harry strokes his hands up and down Louis’ body in an appraising manner. Smoothing down the curve of Louis’ bum, pulling his cheek apart to get a better look at Louis’ hole.

Louis lets out a little whimper, the way he always does when Harry spreads him apart, always feeling a little bit vulnerable. Harry shushes him, staring intently at his hole. “God Louis, you look so gorgeous like this,” he rubs a finger gently down the crack of Louis’ ass, barely there. “So tight Lou, so pink, can’t wait to see what you look like after I’m done with you. You’re going to be so open, so stretched Lou. Won’t be able to keep my cum inside of you, it’s just going to drip right out of you, get the bed all messy.” Harry keeps tracing his finger up and down the crack of Louis’ bum, from his tailbone to his perineum, smiling as Louis whimpers from his words.

“Stop teasing,” Louis groans into the pillow. Harry shushes him again. 

“’S not teasing when I follow through, and you know I follow through, can’t resist your little hole,” Harry says placating, Louis blushes and wriggles his bum, wanting Harry’s fingers in his hole, practically aching with want. “I love licking you open, Lou. Love getting you wet and messy with my tongue.” Louis shivers at Harry’s words, and gasps as Harry places a kitten lick against Louis’ hole. “Always taste so good.” And with that, Harry dives in. He leaves long wet licks over Louis’ hole, over and over, getting the tight twitching muscle wet. Once he’s satisfied he tenses his tongue into a peak, gently (finally) stabbing into Louis’ hole.

Louis’ back arches, fingers gripping the sheets tight at the first breech. Harry wiggles his tongue in deeper, licking deep before retracting his tongue, nibbling at Louis’ hole. He traces his tongue around the furl of Louis’ hole a few times, smirking when Louis grinds back against his face. He points his tongue again, licking in deep and wet, before nibbling the rim of Louis’ hole once again. Louis lets out streams of high-pitched uh noises, the nibbling making his hole extra sensitive.

“So responsive, Lou, love getting your hole played with, don’t you?” Louis doesn’t respond, until he realizes that the question was not redundant. 

“God, Harry, you know I do.” Harry gives him a sharp slap the bum.

“Say it,” he demands.

Louis whimpers, cheeks flushed, “I love when you play with my hole.” Harry grins, and starts slurping at Louis’ hole again.

“Good boy, such a pretty hole for me, look so good like this,” Harry mutters against Louis’ hole, scrapping his teeth against it. Louis keens, back arching dangerously deep. Harry laps at his hole again, enjoying the way the muscle contracts and tenses, enjoys the little breathless noises Louis can’t help but release. With one more sloppy lick, Louis comes, cock shooting onto the sheets, Louis sobbing into the pillow. 

Louis is a shivering mess as Harry opens the cap of the lube, slicking up three fingers with practiced ease. He pushes two fingers straight into Louis’ hole, already wet and open from Harry’s tongue. Louis rocks back into his fingers, hissing at the burn, hole so sensitive from Harry’s ministrations. 

“God, more, Harry,” Louis chokes out, hole aching with need. Harry doesn’t question it, just slides out his two fingers and presses right back in with three. He fucks them in and out faster, Louis rocking back in sync with his fingers. He keeps fucking his fingers in roughly, spreading them, stretching Louis. He shifts from behind Louis, reaching in the bedside drawer to pull out a sparkly pink vibrator, Louis whimpers at the sight of it, hole twitching. 

Harry turns on the vibrator, smirking at Louis’ flinch from the sounds. He gently presses the tip to Louis’ perineum, spreading his fingers apart. Louis bites his lip hard, almost hard enough to break the skin. Harry fucks his fingers in more roughly, crooking them so they brush against Louis’ prostate brutally. Louis squeaks with his eyes squeezed shut, hole clenching and unclenching rhythmically to the abuse on his prostate. 

Louis loves a rough fingerfucking, where Harry just toys with his prostate, fingers moving quick and rough, stretching and forcing Louis to feel everything, the buzzing of the vibrator against his perineum is just icing on the cake. The nerve endings in and around his hole are on fire, and he can barely choke out a broken “Oh Go-“ before he comes, hole gripping Harry’s fingers so tight. 

Harry pays no mind to Louis coming; he keeps the pressure of his fingers on Louis’ prostate, unrelenting until Louis sobs for Harry to stop. Harry clicks off the vibrator and gently slides his fingers out of Louis’ hole, enjoying the wet sucking sound it makes. The skin around Louis’ hole is already so pink, puffy and tender looking. He gently rubs his thumb against the abused skin, smirking as Louis hisses from sensitivity. “Such a good hole for me, Lou, takes so much for me,” Louis lets out a breathy “yeah”, rubbing his face into the pillows. 

“You going to let me play with it more?” He dips his thumb in a little bit and smiles at the looseness, the easy give of Louis’ hole. Louis hums in response, pushing his bum back towards Harry. “You’re an eager little thing, excited for your toy, aren’t you?” Harry withdraws his thumb and grabs the vibrator and lubes it up carefully. He turns the vibrations back on and presses it to Louis hole.

Louis’ hole spasms as Harry starts to press in, Louis lets out little ah ah ah sounds like he can’t help it. Harry smirks knowingly, he probably can’t help it, hole sensitive and over stimulated from having come twice already. 

Harry keeps pressing in until the vibrator is all the way in Louis, hole stretched around its girth. The toy slides in an out with ease, it’s not their biggest toy and Louis is already stretched from Harry’s tongue and fingers. He shudders as Harry slides the toy in and out, cock trying to get hard between his legs. “Taking it so well, Lou,” Harry praises, other hand smoothing the soft curve of Louis’ bum. 

Harry continues to fuck Louis with the vibrator, alternating between slow pushes and pulls to sharp jabs to his prostate, each sharp jab causing a yelp until Louis wails, “Harry, I need your cock, just – put it in me, please Harry.” Harry brings a hand down to palm himself, groaning at the raw need in Louis’ voice. 

“How much do you need it, Lou?” He presses the vibrator to Louis’ prostate, causing Louis to let out another yelp.

“Please Harry, so bad, I just need more, need your cock,” Louis presses back into Harry, shuddering at the vibrations. He groans as Harry slips out the vibrator, and then whines at the open, empty feeling he’s left with.

Harry slicks up his cock, hissing at the sensitivity. Louis shifts his head to watch Harry lube himself, his cock is blood-flushed, thick and long, big hand wrapped around it loosely. As much as Louis wants it in his hole, he also wants to taste it, lick at the head, feel the unrelenting pressure in his throat. 

Harry just stares at Louis’ hole, the skin even more puffy and red, gaping a little from the girth of the toy. Harry adjusts so he’s up on his knees behind Louis, he shifts closer, cock grasped in his hand. He rubs his swollen cockhead against Louis’ hole, just to hear him sob, smirking as Louis tries to push back to take him in. Louis groans in frustration when Harry pulls away, teasing, before continuing to rub his cock against Louis’ hole.

They both groan when Harry’s cock head catches on Louis’ hole, and then he’s pushing in at an unrelenting pace. Harry grips Louis’ hips, eyes fixed on Louis’ hole, and the way it stretches and makes room for Harry’s cock. 

Louis sighs once Harry is fully inside of him, appeased at the full feeling that Harry’s cock gives him. Harry starts pounding into Louis instantly, aggressive thrusts that push the breath from Louis’ lungs. His thrusts are harsh, hitting Louis’ prostate with deadly accuracy with every few drives of his hips. Louis just grips the sheets tighter, eyes closed at the feeling. 

Harry can’t control himself any more, as much as he loves opening Louis up the way he did, it’s pure torture. But now he’s finally inside Louis, his most intimate space, wet and stretched around Harry’s cock. He can’t believe he’s so lucky to experience this, experience Louis. 

Louis doesn’t know how, but he’s hard again, cock flushed and thick swinging between his legs. Harry’s thrusts are so brutal, harshly pressing against his prostate spreading fire through his body, he lets out a “Jesus Fucking Christ” as he comes for the third time. He sobs into the sheets as his cock lets out a pathetic spatter of come, his eyes tearing.

Harry groans out a “fuck, Lou” as Louis’ hole spasms from orgasm. He’s able to manage a few more sloppy thrusts before pushing in hard, coming in Louis hard and deep. 

He pulls his softening cock out of Louis gently before instantly pressing back in with two fingers. Louis cries as Harry pulls them in and out a few times, feeling the loose wetness of Louis’ hole. It becomes too much for Louis, as he reaches back and pulls Harry’s fingers from him hole. 

Harry watches as Louis’ hole flutters, refusing to close. He’s so open, hole shiny from left over lube as Harry’s cum starts to drip out of him. “Look at your hole, Lou, can’t even close anymore, I got you so open.” He uses his thumb to delicately push his come back inside Louis. “Can’t even hold my come, your hole’s so puffy and red, is it sore?” Louis nods, eyes leaking, whimpering at the feeling of Harry’s thumb. 

He’s still crying into the sheets as Harry adjusts him so he’s lying flat, out of the wet spot. Harry curls up beside him, pulling Louis so he’s draped on top of Harry, Harry placing delicate kisses to Louis’ forehead and wet cheek, Louis taking a few shuddering breaths. 

“Love you so much, Lou, you and your little hole.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's unlikely that Louis could come three times, but you know, good for him?


End file.
